Las Futuras Mew mew
by kathe12
Summary: Seis misteriosas chicas aparecen en Tokyo, trayendo con ellas noticias impactantes, ¿porque tienen poderes mew mew?, ¿porque son tan parecidas a las chicas?, ¿una de ellas es malvada?, ¿porque un antiguo poder aparece?, ¿quienes son las chicas?. Todo esto y más dentro en la historia. ¡Léanla! [PARADA TEMPORALMENTE] (Tiempo Indefinido)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La Llegada de las chicas misteriosas.

Era un día normal en Tokyo, una chica pelirroja se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama hasta que se despierta por el ruido de su despertador y va lentamente a tomar una ducha, pero en medio camino se detiene al recordar que llegaba tarde al café, ella pensó que seguro su arrogante jefe la regañaría como siempre, no entendía porque la molestaba tanto, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la ducha, tomo la ducha más rápido que había tomado en su vida, se alisto en 5 minutos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el café mew mew, al llegar al café estaba hiperventilando, se apoyó sobre sus piernas, pero oyó la voz de su arrogante jefe.

Elliot: Otra vez tarde pequeña fresa – _"siempre tiene que llegar tarde ya aburre"._

Zoey: No molestes Elliot, es tu culpa por hacerme trabajar todos los días sin descanso - dijo con todas sus fuerzas.

Elliot: Si claro baka – dijo sarcásticamente

Zoey: No me digas Baka – lo odio no puedo creer que tengo que soportarlo para poder salvar el mundo, es realmente injusto.

Elliot: Ve rápido a trabajar – "ya es tarde te apuras" pensó

(Zoey entro a cambiarse para poder ir a trabajar)

Zoey: -Bostezando-

Corina: Que sucede Zoey estas cansada

Zoey: Si Corina, estoy agotada.

Elliot: Apúrense ya abrimos – dijo tocando la puerta.

(10 minutos después)

Wesly: Zoey toma la orden de la mesa 9.

Zoey: Claro – dijo acercándose a la mesa.

Al llegar a la mesa Zoey vio a dos chicas, una rubia y la otra pelirroja eran muy parecidas, la rubia tenía los ojos cafés y la pelirroja azules, se dio cuenta que la rubia usaba un collar pegado a su cuello como Elliot.

Zoey: Que desean ordenar – dijo amablemente

X: Dos pasteles de fresas, y un te natural.

Zoey: En unos minutos esta su pedido.

X: Gracias.

Zoey: De nada – dijo alejándose.

Al llegar a la cocina le dijo a Wesly el pedido, pero se quedo pensativa con las dos chicas, con lo del collar.

(A las afueras del café se encontraban 4 chicas hablando)

X: Donde estarán.

X: Yo creo que están ahí dentro – dijo señalando el café.

X: No lo puedo creer les dijimos que esperaran.

X: Pero ya sabes como son.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Sospechas

Era una mañana muy tranquila en Tokyo pero cierta pelirroja no pudo dormir bien, se sentía agobiada por cierta razón no dejaba de pensar en aquellas dos chicas, pensaba que podían ser parientes de Elliot porque la rubia era muy parecida a él.

Zoey: - *bostezo* - no pude dormir bien, pero suerte que hoy es día libre.

Mamá: Zoey baja a desayunar – le dijo desde la cocina.

Zoey: Ya voy mamá.

Mientras seis chicas en el parque.

X: Porque razón entraron al café.

X: Miky solo queríamos unos postres.

X: Eli, esa razón no fue por la que entraron al café.

Elizabeth: Si fue esa razón, Jeny

X: No fue esa la razón

X: Es cierto Alice, esa no fue la razón.

Elizabeth: Esa si fue la razón Melody.

X: YA CALLENCE, SI ES CIERTO LO QUE DIJO ELI ENTRAMOS POR UNOS POSTRES - grito.

M, J, A, M: Esta bien Keyla.

Keyla: No se vuelve a tocar el tema entendido.

M, J, A, M: Entendido.

Miky: Y ahora que hacemos.

Jeny: Que tal si vamos por unos helados.

Alice: Siii, vamos por unos helados.

Melody: Yo estoy de acuerdo.

Elizabeth: SI, porque no.

Keyla: No

Miky: porque no Key, vamos

Keyla: Porque estoy molesta con ustedes.

Alice: Porque Key.

Keyla: Porque no nos creyeron.

Melody: No seas resentida Key.

Miky: Key ven vamos a tomar un helado y ya no estés enojada.

Keyla: vayan ustedes yo no tengo ganas.

Jeny: Esta bien Key.

Cuando se alejaron las cinco, Keyla caminaba alrededor del parque pensando en varias cosas, cuando se choca con cierta pelirroja que no miraba por donde caminaba.

Keyla: Auch.

Zoey: Auch.

Zoey: lo siento no me fije por donde caminaba.

Keyla al darse cuenta de quién era se puso nerviosa.

Keyla: No, fue mi culpa.

Zoey: Bueno fue de las dos - un momento ella no es la chica del café.

Keyla: Si fue de las dos.

Zoey: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Keyla: Mi nombre es Keyla y el tuyo.

Zoey: El mío es Zoey.

Keyla: Hola Zoey

Zoey: Quieres ir al café mew

Keyla: Si.

Zoey y Keyla caminaban juntas al café.

Zoey: Que edad tienes

Keyla: 14 y tu

Zoey: 14

Keyla: Tenemos la misma edad.

Zoey: Si

Cuando llegaron al café entraron y se sentaron en la mesa 9.

Bridget: Que desean ordenar – dijo sin darse cuenta de Zoey.

Zoey: Hola Bridget esta Elliot.

Bridget: Hola Zoey, hoy no era tu día libre, porque está aquí y si esta Elliot.

Zoey: Puedo hablar con él.

Bridget: Si, quien es ella.

Zoey: Ella es Keyla.

Bridget: Hola.

Zoey: Keyla quédate con Bridget.

Keyla: Está bien

Bridget: Ven vamos.

Cuando Bridget y Keyla se fueron a la cocina Zoey subió a la habitación de Elliot.

Zoey: Puedo entrar – dijo tocando la puerta.

Elliot: Si

Zoey: Hola Elliot quiero hablar contigo.

Elliot: ¿De qué?

Zoey: Sobre unas chicas

Elliot: Que chicas.

Zoey: Unas que estuvieron aquí ayer, una de ellas está aquí.

Elliot: Así, porque quieres hablar con migo de ellas.

Zoey: Porque una tiene un collar pegado a su cuello como el tuyo y además es parecida a ti y quería preguntarte si no las conoces.

Elliot: No, yo no conozco a ninguna chica que haya venido ayer.

Zoey: Vamos abajo a verla para que veas lo que te digo.

Elliot: Vamos.

Zoey Elliot bajaron a ver a Keyla.

Zoey: Keyla donde estas – dijo mientras bajaba la escalera.

Elliot: Quien es Keyla.

Zoey: La chica que te dije, me choque con ella cuando venía a hablar contigo.

Bridget: Zoey, Keyla está en el patio con Kikki y Corina.

Zoey: Gracias Bridget.

Elliot: Ya vamos Zoey.

Zoey: Si Elliot.

Cuando salieron al patio hay estaban Keyla, Kikki y Corina.

Zoey: Keyla – Dijo llamándola.

Keyla: Hola.

Elliot vio el collar que tenia puesto Keyla y le pregunto porque lo usabas.

Elliot: Porque usas ese collar.

Keyla: Ammm, lo uso porque me gusta mucho.

Elliot: Ah, y vives aquí.

Keyla: No, vine de vistita con mi hermana y algunas amigas.

Elliot: Y porque no estás con ellas.

Keyla: Porque se fueron a tomar un helado y yo no tenía ganas.

Elliot: Porque no las llamas para que vengan.

Keyla: Claro – dijo nerviosa.

Keyla salió afuera a llamar a las chicas.

Elliot: Zoey tenías razón esto es muy misterioso siento que oculta algo.

Zoey: Yo también siento que oculta algo.

Mientras Keyla a las afueras del café.

Keyla: Y ahora que hago – susurro


	3. Chapter 3 - 1

Capítulo 3: Un encuentro part. "1"

Aquella tarde Keyla estaba tratando de llamar a su hermana y amigas sin que se arme un escándalo por parte de ellas, Zoey y Elliot tienen sospechas sobre Keyla.

Keyla: Y ahora qué hago – dijo completamente alterada – debí ir a tomar ese helado.

X: Una preciosura hablando sola.

Keyla: Quien eres, porque me dices preciosura - "_quien es este tipejo" -._

X: Oh Keyla, no me recuerdas.

Keyla: "_Quien es acaso lo conozco, un momento él es" –_ Light, eres tu – "_no lo puedo creer, que hace aquí, no puede estar aquí, no en este espacio temporal"_

Light: Keyla por fin me recuerdas.

Keyla: Pero que haces aquí, es imposible que estés aquí.

Light: Si es posible, hice un salto temporal y al parecer tú también, y tu hermanita ella también está aquí. – dijo acercándose cada vez más a Keyla.

Keyla: Si, pero se fue a tomar un helado con las demás.

Light: Ya veo siempre quedándote solita – dijo robándole un beso.

Keyla: "Por qué me besa, Keyla reacciona"

Light: Te deje helada no – dijo después de separarse de Keyla.

Keyla: ESO NO ES CIERTO.

Light: No te exaltes solo te di un besito.

Keyla: Solo un besito, porque lo hiciste sabes que entre tú y yo todo se terminó hace ya dos años.

Zoey había salido y escuchado todo lo ocurrido.

Zoey: Keyla todo está bien.

Keyla: SI Zoey todo está perfecto – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Zoey: Y quien es tu amigo.

Keyla: Ah él es Light

Light: Hola – _"Ella se parece mucho a la mama de Keyla"_

Zoey: Los dejo solos adiós – Dijo despidiéndose.

Light: Keyla se parece mucho a tu mamá.

Keyla: Es que es mi mamá.

Light: Ahhhh, no sabe quién eres tu verdad.

Keyla: Si no lo sabe.

Light: Que tal si vamos a tomar un helado.

Keyla: No lo sé, tengo que decirle que voy a salir.

Light: Porque si no sabe que es tu mamá.

Keyla: Porque sabe que estoy aquí y si me voy va a preguntar dónde estoy.

Light: Entonces vamos a decirle.

Keyla: Esta bien.

Light y Keyla entraron dentro del café.

Keyla: Zoey tengo que irme.

Zoey: Porque

Keyla: Light me invito a tomar un helado, por habernos reencontrado.

Zoey: Que bueno, pero no dudes en regresar cuando quieras.

Keyla: Gracias- Dijo saliendo del café junto a Light

Keyla y Light caminaban tranquilamente hacia una heladería cercana.

Light: Keyla que es de tu vida.

Keyla: Realmente no ha pasado nada.

Light: Ya veo.

Cuando llegaron a la heladería se sentaron en una de las mesas desocupadas, en ese momento Keyla se da cuenta de que hay estaban ciertas persona…

Hola hasta aquí está la primera parte de este capi, por fin lo termine, no olviden dejar un comentario, también le quiero dar un gran agradecimiento a Dina_14, por sus comentarios ^_^

Keithy


	4. Chapter 3 - 2

Capitulo 3: Un encuentro part. "2"

Cuando Light y Keyla entraron en la heladería se sentaron en una mesa a lado de una ventana, en ese momento percato la presencia de ciertas personas.

Keyla: _"Esto es muy extraño, ellas están aquí y ahora que hago si me voy Light va a preguntar porque, y si ve a mi hermana y a las demás esto se armo"_

Light: Keyla que sucede.

Keyla: Ah, no pasa nada.

Light: Que sabor de helado quieres, me imagino que será de vainilla y chocolate.

Keyla: Veo que aun recuerdas el sabor de mi helado favorito.

Light: Jamás lo olvidaría preciosura.

Keyla: Light.

Al otro lado de la heladería estaban conversando cinco chicas

Miky: Los helados están deliciosos.

Elizabeth: Que pena que Keyla no quiso venir.

Melody: Pero si venia teníamos que estar soportándola.

Alice: Y nos hubiera dicho que ya es hora de irnos.

Jeny: Eso lo hubiera dicho a los diez minutos de haber llegado aquí.

Miky: Si y si no nos íbamos iba a estar con una cara.

Elizabeth: De todos modos me inquieta lo que esté haciendo.

Melody: No seas tan preocupada Eli, ya verás que Keyla está bien.

Elizabeth: Pero de todos modos es mi hermanita y me preocupa.

Alice: Hablan de Keyla, como si no supiera cuidarse sola.

Miky: Es que es como una niñita.

Jeny: Hasta su sonrisa parece la de una niñita de tres años.

Melody: Si, se ve tan dulce.

Elizabeth: Cuando nos vayamos hay que llevarle un helado de vainilla y chocolate.

Alice: Si, para que ya no esté molesta.

Melody: Discúlpenme, tengo que ir al baño.

Jeny: No hay problema.

Melody se levanto de la mesa y estaba caminando hacia el baño cuando se percato de alguien.

Melody: _"Que, Keyla está aquí, no puede ser y ese quien es, mejor voy a avisarle a las chicas"._

Melody se acerco nuevamente a la mesa y les dijo a las chicas que Keyla estaba sentada en una mesa con un chico. Las cinco se pararon hacia la mesa que les indico Melody, al llegar las cuatro chicas confirmaron lo que les había dicho Melody, quedaron con la boca abierta, especialmente por que Keyla estaba sonriendo junto aquel muchacho.

Miky: Creo que hay que acercarnos a ella y pedirle explicaciones.

Justo cuando Miky termino de hablar Light se acerco a Keyla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, dejándolas aun mas sorprendidas, al ver que Keyla no se separaba de él.

Elizabeth: Ahora sí que tiene que darnos explicaciones. Dijo con una cara totalmente sorprendida.

Las cinco chicas se acercaron hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Light con Keyla. Mientras tano Keyla y Light:

Keyla: _"Otra vez lo está haciendo, Keyla reacciona"_

Miky: KEYLA.

Con ese grito Miky saco de su trance a Keyla, reaccionando de inmediato, al verlas deseo no haber estado allí, pensó que seguro la habían visto cuando Light la beso.

Keyla: Miky, chicas, que hacen aquí – dijo completamente nerviosa.

Elizabeth: No recuerdas que te dijimos que iríamos por unos helados.

Keyla: Claro que lo recuerdo – dijo totalmente nerviosa.

Melody: Dijiste que no querías venir, que haces aquí y quien es el.

Keyla: Ah él es- es-es – no se le ocurría que decir.

Light: Yo soy Light y parece que las cinco tienen mala memoria.

Jeny: Porque lo dices.

Elizabeth: Un momento acaso tú eres Light, Light Yagami.

Light: El mismo.

Alice: Entonces, que haces aquí.

Light: Bueno, me encontré a Keyla, en la plaza caminando y la invite a tomar un helado.

Melody: Veo que hiciste un salto temporal, pero que hacían besándose – dijo refiriéndose a Light y a Keyla.

Miky: Deberá haber sido el reencuentro – dijo pícaramente.

Alice: A que te refieres.

Miky: Me refiero a "que donde fuego hubo cenizas quedaron".

Elizabeth: Ustedes eran novios – dijo completamente alterada.

Keyla: Si – dijo en un susurro pero lo alcanzaron a oír.

Jeny: Pero como.

Miky: Fácil estos dos se aman.

Melody: Porque no nos lo dijiste Keyla.

Keyla: Porque me daba miedo a como reaccionara papa, siempre me ha sobreprotegido y no le iba a gustar la idea, además solo duro cuatro meses.

Elizabeth: Cuatro meses, Miky tú lo sabías.

Miky: Si los mire dándose un beso y así los descubrí.

Alice: Pero, ahora son novios otra vez.

Keyla:- estaba totalmente sonrojada – _"Y ahora que les digo"_

Light: Si lo somos, acabamos de volver.

Keyla: _"En estos momento, no le hare nada porque me acaba de salvar, después me las arregló con el"_

M, J, M, A, E: Felicidades.

Light y Keyla: Gracias.

Melody: Mejor nos vamos, hay que dejarlos solos.

Keyla: Adiós.

Cuando las cinco chicas se dirigieron hacia su mesa, Keyla podía hablar con Light.

Keyla: Gracias, me salvaste.

Light: Yo solo decía la verdad, tú y yo ahora somos novios y mañana te invito a una cita.

Keyla: Light, bueno está bien.

Light: Bueno ahora continuemos nuestro helado.

Keyla: Esta bien.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: "El Interrogatorio"

Después de haber terminado de tomar el helado con Light, Keyla se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la casa que compartía con su hermana y amigas, al llegar vio las luces encendidas.

Keyla: Creo que ya han llegado.

Entro despacio porque sabía lo que le esperaba, las mil preguntas que le harían.

Alice: Veo que ya estás aquí – Dijo apareciendo detrás de ella.

Keyla: Alice me asustaste –_"por donde apareció"_

Miky: Key te estamos esperando en la sala.

Keyla: Ya voy – _"Ya va empezar la tortura"_

Keyla se dirigió hacia la sala con toda la paciencia del mundo tratando de evitar lo que le esperaba.

Elizabeth: Siéntate – dijo señalando una silla que estaba preparada justamente para ella.

Keyla: Claro – dijo dirigiéndose hacia aquella silla.

Melody: Ahora vamos a empezar.

Jeny: Quien empieza.

Elizabeth: Yo – dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

Miky: Yo segunda.

Jeny: Yo tercera.

Melody: Yo cuarta.

Alice: Y yo quinta.

Elizabeth: ¿Cuándo exactamente Light se te declaro?

Keyla: mmm, cuando tenía doce.

Elizabeth: Dije exactamente.

Keyla: - Totalmente resignada – Después de las clases, me llamo a la azotea, fui con él y me dijo que le gustaba mucho y me dio un beso en los labios, en ese momento le dije que él también me gustaba mucho.

Alice: Awww, que kaway.

Miky: ¿Cómo fue Light cuando salían?

Keyla: Muy dulce, encantador, amable, todo un caballero….

Jeny: Se nota que estas templada de Light.

Keyla: Eso no es cierto, yo ya no siento nada por él.

Melody: Se nota.

Keyla: No es así – _"Porque no entienden que ya no siento nada por el"_

Jeny: ¿Cuando se reencontraron y como fue?

Keyla: _"Ya fui, ahora que les digo, no les puedo decir que estaba en el café con mis padres, se va armar un escándalo"_

Alice: Key, responde.

Keyla: Mientras caminaba por el parque, cuando se fueron a tomar los helados, me choque con él por casualidad, me sorprendí al verlo pero luego me dijo como había llegado aquí – _"Que bueno, pude inventar esa excusa que tiene algo que ver con la verdad, no les estoy mintiendo mucho y cuando se enteren de la verdad, no tendré mucho problemas"_

Melody: ¿Porque te beso?

Keyla: Porque me dijo que aún le gustaba y me sorprendió dándome ese beso.

Jeny: Que lindo.

Alice: ¿Son novios?

Keyla: Si, somos novios otra vez.

Elizabeth: Key, porque lo ocultaste.

Keyla: Porque no confían mucho en mí.

Miky: Key eso no es cierto.

Keyla: Si lo es, siempre me tratan como una niña – dijo molesta.

Elizabeth: Eres tú la que se comporta como una niña pequeña.

Keyla: Eso no es cierto.

Elizabeth: Si lo es siempre eres tan inmadura.

Keyla completamente molesta se paró y salió corriendo hacia su habitación con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

Keyla: No lo puedo creer, siempre me tratan como una niña, Elizabeth siempre se cree superior a mí por ser mayor, no lo soporto – dijo soltando el llanto que estaba aguantando hace un rato.

Mientras tanto las otras chicas se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones para descansar después de tan largo día.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: "La verdad es revelada"

Keyla se despertó un poco agitada después de estar llorando casi toda la noche, tomo un baño, se cambió el pijama y salió a caminar un poco para despejar su mente, ya que estaba atormentada por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Caminaba por el parque donde se encontró con Zoey, de la nada escucho un ruido proveniente del interior del parque, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el origen del ruido al llegar vio un gran predacito y a las mew mew luchando contra él, también visualizo a Dren que estaba en la copa de un árbol observando todo el espectáculo, no resistió más y se transformó en mew Keyla.

Keyla: Mew metamorfosis – dijo sosteniendo su colgante.

Keyla se transformó en una bella mew mew, vestía un hermoso vestido Blanco con negro parecido al de Zoey, su cabello estaba atado con dos mini coletas, el resto lo tenía suelto, sus ojos eran de un color agua marina, su cola y orejas eran grises y tenía un lazo al final de su cola en color blanco.

Dren: Quien eres tú – dijo viendo a Keyla en su transformación.

Keyla: Soy la que acabara con tu predacito.

Zoey: Quien eres.

Keyla: No hay tiempo para hablar.

En ese momento el predacito las ataco, Zoey cayó al suelo, Keyla corrió a auxiliarla, el predacito lanzo otro ataque y esta vez derribo a Corina que estaba distraída observando a Keyla, Keyla se dirigió dónde estaba el predacito con la intención de acabar con el pero sabía que no podría sola, así que le pidió ayuda a Bridget, Kikki y Rene, las tres aceptaron y lanzaron sus poderes al mismo tiempo debilitando al predacito, en ese instante Keyla lanzo su poder que era un lazo de color blanco que en volvió al predacito y lo convirtió en polvo.

Dren: Esto es imposible – dijo desesperado – Nos volveremos a ver ya lo verán – dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

Zoey y Corina se levantaron y corrieron hacia donde estaba Keyla pues tenían muchas cosas que preguntarle.

Zoey: Quien eres y porque eres una mew mew.

Keyla no sabía qué hacer, solo le quedaba decir la verdad.

Keyla: Soy Keyla y soy una mew mew desde mi nacimiento porque mi madre era una.

Z, C, B, K Y R: ¿¡QUE?!

En ese momento Keyla se des transformó y las demás también lo hicieron.

Zoey: Como que tu madre era una mew mew, si nosotras somos las únicas que existen es imposible que existieran otras.

Keyla: Podría explicárselo en el café por favor.

Corina: Si puedes.

Las seis chicas caminaron hacia el café que no estaba muy lejos de ese lugar, en ese momento el café estaba cerrado y podrían hablar con tranquilidad.

Entraron y encontraron ahí a Elliot y Wesley que aparentemente las esperaban.

Rene: Keyla ahora si nos podes explicar todo.

Keyla: Si, bueno esto es muy difícil de explicar.

Elliot: Que sucede aquí.

Zoey: Ella es una mew mew y nos dijo que lo era porque su madre lo fue.

Elliot: Eso es imposible, solo existen cinco mew mew.

Keyla: Eso es cierto originalmente solo existieron cinco mew mew pero después nacieron otras las que vendrían a ser las hijas de las cinco mew mew originales.

Wesley: Ósea que tú eres del futuro y eres la hija de una de ellas.

Keyla: Si.

Corina: Entonces quien es tu madre.

Keyla: Mi madre es Zoey.

Rene: Si tu madre es Zoey porque eres rubia.

Keyla: Por mi padre.

Kikki: Quien es tu padre.

Keyla: Mi padre es él – dijo señalando a Elliot.

Todos en la sala se quedaron completamente sorprendidos con lo revelado pero más lo estaban Zoey y Elliot, enterarse que en el futuro se casarían y tendrían una hija no era para menos.

Corina: Como que Zoey y Elliot son tus padres, si es que ellos no se soportan.

Keyla: Eso cambiara con el tiempo.

Kikki: Que kaway.

Rene: Tienes pruebas de lo que acabas de decir.

Keyla: Si tengo unas fotografías de su boda, cuando salían y muchas más, en este álbum – dijo sacando un álbum de fotografías de su bolso.

Todos observaron las imágenes en ese álbum, todas eran muy tiernas, había unas que eran cuando los dos eran novios, otras de cuando Elliot le pidió matrimonio a Zoey, otras de su boda, otras de cuando Zoey estaba embarazada y en la última estaban los dos con Keyla y Elizabeth en brazos. Keyla al ver esa fotografía recordó la discusión que había tenido con su hermana.

Corina: Ella debe ser tu hermana – dijo señalando la fotografía.

Keyla: Si es mi hermana – dijo un poco molesta.

Kikki: Porque ella no está aquí contigo.

Keyla: Porque discutimos ayer y no tengo ganas de verla.

Bridget: De que discutieron.

Keyla: Ella siempre se cree superior a mí, por ser tan solo unos minutos mayor.

Rene: Pero de todas formas es tu hermana y no deberían discutir.

Keyla: Es que siempre me tratan como una niña pequeña.

Corina: Deberías hablar con ella y explicarle cómo te sientes.

Keyla: Esta bien hare eso.

Zoey: Keyla podría hablar contigo a solas.

Keyla: Si.

Zoey y Keyla caminaron hacia la cocina para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Zoey: Es verdad todo lo que dijiste.

Keyla: Si es verdad, acaso no vistes las fotografías.

Zoey: Si las vi, es solo que aún no me lo puedo creer, yo pensé que estaba enamorada de Mark jamás pensé que me casaría con Elliot.

Keyla: Sé que es difícil de creer pero yo soy la prueba que eso sucederá.

Zoey: Lo sé, desde la primera vez que te vi sentí una conexión.

Keyla: Es porque en el futuro serás mi madre.

Zoey: Bueno veo que tendré que afrontarlo.

Keyla: Si tendrás que afrontarlo porque no vas a hablar con él.

Zoey: Si voy hablar con Elliot

Keyla: Si quieres yo lo llamo

Zoey: Gracias.

Keyla salió de la cocina en dirección a la sala, cuando llegó allí le dijo a Elliot que fuera a la cocina, él se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró con Zoey.

Elliot: Zoey.

Zoey: Elliot, esto realmente es una gran sorpresa.

Elliot: Para mí también es una gran sorpresa jamás imagine que tú y yo nos casaríamos y tendríamos dos hijas.

Zoey: Nadie se lo imaginaba solo nos queda afrontar la verdad.

Sin darse cuenta los dos se fueron acercando el uno al otro cada vez más hasta que sus labios estaban a milímetros del otro, todo era mágico, en unos segundos el espacio que había entre los dos se rompió y juntaron sus labios en un tierno y apasionado beso que demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, esto era observado por seis personas que estaban de pie en la puerta.

Kikki: Se les ve tan lindos.

Corina saco una cámara, quien sabe de dónde y capturo el mágico momento, los dos implicados no se dieron cuenta, ellos estaban en su propio mundo.


End file.
